Ciel
|-|Base= |-|Powered Ciel with the Seventh Holy Scripture= Summary Ciel, born as Elesia was born in 1976, in a small French village. Unbeknownst to her, she had immense magical potential from birth, and was thus selected as the seventh incarnation of Michael Roa Valdamjong. She grew up normally, until the age of sixteen, when Roa’s will began to manifest within her, filling her with abnormal violent impulses. She locked herself away in an attempt to weaken them, but they wore away at her mind and Roa took over her body. In her body, Roa committed many atrocities, and was eventually hunted down by Arcueid, who killed him. The Church recovered her body, abandoned by Roa, and revived with her original personality in place. As Roa still persisted and she was recognized by the World as the same being, she gained immortality, preventing her from dying as long as Roa still lived. She was killed by the Church over and over again for an entire month as a heretic, but they could not kill her permanently. After this, the Church ultimately gave up, and she was taken in by the Burial Agency due to her immortality and magical potential, becoming the seventh member and gaining the codename Bow. She pursues Roa when she can, hoping to exterminate him so she can end her own eternal existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. 6-C with Roa's magecraft. | 6-C Name: Ciel, Elesia, Yumi / Bow Origin: Tsukihime Age: 24 Gender: Female Classification: Human, 17th reincarnation of Roa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magecraft, Necromancy, Status Effect Inducement with Black Keys (Can immobilize enemies, set them aflame, petrify them, desiccate them, and mob them with crows), Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Her Mystic Eyes of Whisper allow her to plant hypnotic suggestions in others and control their minds), Regeneration Negation with various weapons, Soul Destruction with the Seventh Holy Scripture and other Conceptual Weapons, Regeneration (Low-Mid normally; regenerated and revived after Arcueid killed her), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; dependent on Roa's existence) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stronger than the likes of Kirei Kotomine and Rin Tohsaka, can throw her Black Keys through reinforced concrete walls). Island level with Roa's magecraft (She possesses magical power that is the closest to Roa in his prime among all his bodies and can fight against Servants, but is outmatched by Caster). Can ignore conventional durability with conceptual weapons (The Seventh Holy Scripture can be used to completely destroy someone's soul, reducing them to nothingness, and can kill Servants in this manner). | Island level (Through self-hypnotism, she's able to make full use of Roa's abilities). Can ignore conventional durability with conceptual weapons Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants, such as Saber). Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class. Island Class with reinforcement. | Island Class Durability: Small Building level. Island level with reinforcement. | Island level Stamina: High. Range: Standard melee range, Extended Melee range with the Seventh Holy Scripture, tens of meters with Black Keys, Hundreds of Meters with Black Barrel, and further with other spells. Standard Equipment: A large number of Black Keys, the Seventh Holy Scripture, Black Barrel, and a variety of other Conceptual Weapons and Mystic Codes. *'Black Keys:' The main weapons of the Church’s Executors, a sacrament taking the form of a long, slender sword. Despite appearances, they are not made for melee combat, but instead as projectiles. Ciel has many Black Keys on her at once, and can create more from the pages of a Bible. By hitting a target’s shadow with a Black Key, the target is immobilized, incapable of moving away as their shadow is pinned. They negate regeneration and have the ability to intervene against “evil”, allowing them to pin even Servants, though they cannot lethally harm them. Using the “Iron Plate Effect”, a special throwing technique, Ciel can throw the normally weak Black Keys with enough force to punch through reinforced concrete walls. **'Enchantments:' Ciel has wrote various spells on her many Black Keys, a rare practice that Ciel performs with impunity. Her various enchantments allow for a variety of effects, such as setting an enemy aflame, petrifying them, desiccating them, or summoning a flock of crows to attack them. *'Seventh Holy Scripture:' One of the Church’s greatest weapons, a thousand-year old Conceptual Weapon designed specifically to counter transmigration. It uses the horn of a unicorn, a beast said to consume souls, as a key, and is infused with the soul of a deceased girl. It’s old enough to have its own elemental, a young girl named Nanako, who Ciel can manifest through her own power. Previously only effective against spiritual entities, Ciel modified it to become a physical weapon, a pile bunker and a scriptural cannon all in one. When used, it destroys the soul of the target, dispersing it into nothingness. It negates the regeneration of vampires as well. *'Black Barrel:' Another one of the Church’s greatest weapons, a powerful conceptual rifle which Ciel can gain access to. It is a Conceptual Weapon that works by imposing a limited lifespan onto immortal beings, and disintegrates Grain and Ether. It is easily modified and can be refitted to act as a sniper rifle. Intelligence: As a member of the Burial Agency, Ciel specializes in hunting down supernatural disturbances wherever they are found, particularly Dead Apostles. She hunts her targets mercilessly, never relenting unless she is given a strong reason not to. To this end, she specializes in close combat, being extremely proficient in the use of Black Keys and Spell Sigils and fighting pragmatically (i.e. binding an opponent before killing them while they're unable to move) to dispatch her targets as quickly as possible. In addition, due to being a former incarnation of Roa, Ciel is able to access a wide variety of powerful spells dating back as far back as the Age of Gods but refuses to do so under normal circumstances due to wishing to distinguish herself from Roa. Weaknesses: Ciel can be incapacitated by repeatedly killing her. She is slow to use Roa’s magecraft to distance herself from him, though she will use it against Dead Apostles and other similarly strong opponents without hesitation. | As Roa is dead at this point in time, she lacks her reliant immortality and can be killed normally. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Immortality: After being apparently killed by Arcueid and abandoned by Roa’s soul, Ciel still survived, reviving and healing from her wounds due to her extreme magic potential. On top of that, the World continues to recognize her as Roa; therefore, as long as Roa survives in his other body, Ciel cannot die, as to prevent a paradox. Due to this paradoxical immortality, she cannot age, will persist regardless of the wounds dealt to her body, and even if she was killed nonstop for a month straight she’d recover just fine. It’s not so much regeneration as it is a reversal of time, returning her to how she was before she was injured again and again. Mystic Eyes of Whisper: Ciel’s minor mystic eyes, which allow for hypnotic suggestion and minor manipulation of memories. Using this ability, she was able to easily insert herself into school life at Shiki’s school without being questioned, and when she left, no one remembered her. Magecraft: Ciel has extraordinary magical potential surpassing that of the greatest magi, and has over a hundred times the magical energy of the average magus. Despite her potential, she squanders her talents and knowledge and prefers to depend on her martial skills and weaponry. She has inherited a large amount of magical knowledge from Roa, such as Numerology, High-Speed Incantation, and Necromancy. Key: Base | Powered Ciel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Anime Characters Category:Assassins Category:Concept Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Soul Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6